


Bugs & Kisses

by Weavillain



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Dare, Gen, Humor, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weavillain/pseuds/Weavillain
Summary: She has to do it. Lola hates how it's come down to this, but she doesn't have a choice; she has to kiss a bug, and Lana can't help but be besides herself.





	Bugs & Kisses

Maybe if she squirms just a _little_ more, like she does when she has to pee while standing in a long line to the bathroom, Lana would let her off the hook because what sort of sister would tolerate seeing their sister in such a state of discomfort?

To her dismay, the pleading gesture only gets Lana's smug grin to grow even wider, unsheathing the gap in her front teeth by a fraction. It's a darn shame, too, since her efforts are only 5% forced; she _really_ doesn't want to go through with this.

Lola pouts, her quivering bottom lip protruding at a comical angle. "Lana, do I really have t-"

"Yes."

"Can't I ju-"

"Nope."

"Are you-"

"Yep."

"Maybe, if I-"

"Nuh-uh."

"Perhaps if-"

" _Deeeeeenied_."

The pout dissolves into a scowl at the drop of a tiara as her irritation reaches its boiling point.

"Will you let me finish a stupid sentence already?!" Lola barks as she leans forward until their noses brush, as if her seething breath and burning eyes will somehow render Lana immobile with fear from _this_ angle.

She groans on the inside when it doesn't, but she knows better than to blame anyone but herself for expecting anything else. She groans again, this time audibly, when she spots that mischievous twinkle in her eye, the telltale sign that Lana has a retort in store.

"Oh, please," Lana replies, backing up a bit to give themselves space—though Lola thinks it's just so Lana's cocky smile can be seen better, "I let you finish stupid sentences _all_ the time."

Lola snorts and rolls her eyes. "Oh, ha ha ha. _Reaaaaally_ funny, Lana. Comedy gold, for sure."

Lana's still in high enough spirits to chuckle.

"Nah, the _real_ comedy gold's gonna be the look on your face when you have to do it."

And just like that, Lola's reminded of the night before; just another game of Truth or Dare between siblings. Just another fun night of watching as everyone but her is coerced into making complete fools of themselves with embarrassing reveals and humiliating punishments.

Lola _loved_ Truth or Dare. Everyone knew better than to ask _her_ to do anything against her wishes, lest they get served with a cold dish of revenge when they least expected it. No, she was the queen of the whole ordeal, watching as her court of royal fools squirmed and winced as one by one, _they_ were subjected to the commands that'd put them in the hot seat while _she_ had the pleasure of having immunity.

It was proper. It was preferred. It was perfect…

It was broken when Lana dared to cross the line with _that_ dare, leading to where they were today; Lola never found the haven of her room less comforting. The sight of her plushie animals, watching from their corner with their cold, beady eyes is the exact opposite of what she needs—it's almost as if they're waiting, watching intently to see if she'll beg any further.

"Lana, please, do I really have to…to…" She gulps as Lana reached into her overalls pocket and pulls out a wriggly insect with _way_ too many legs to be cute. "K-kiss a bug?" she finishes with a higher pitch than usual.

Lana found it funny enough to laugh and wiggle the bug left to right, tauntingly.

"Not unless you want to play the penalty game and change Lily's diapers for a month. Sorry, sis, but that's how Truth or Dare works. Now, come over here and give Chad the Caterpillar a big 'ol smooch!"

Lola groans and grimaces. "Does it _have_ to be a caterpillar?"

She doesn't have a huge list of preferred options, but she's sure that there was at least one species that had to a lot less icky than _that_ thing.

Those legs! That wiggling! That sickly green color! It was just so…so… _eeeeeeewwwwww_!

"Nope," Lana says, "but I figured you'd want something that doesn't bite, sting, or jump around too much, so I chose a caterpillar. Aren't I the best sister ever?"

If by "best", she meant "most sadistic", then most certainly. And she'd be sure to let anyone calling her statement ironic know that yes, she can be a bit evil sometimes, but even _she_ has her limits—no forced insect smooching from this princess!

She squirms again, no measured steps in the motions this time; Lana and the caterpillar are getting closer…

"Come on, Lola."

And closer…

"Come _oooooooon_ , Lola."

And closer still…

Finally, her punishment is staring right at her with nearly the same distance as she had done to Lana earlier. Every twitch of its head almost makes her lose her lunch. Lola thinks that it'd serve them _both_ right if it came out and doused them, but that wouldn't save her from either the fate of what Lola could only will be the worst kiss ever or a month's worth of Lily's dirty diapers.

But then, Lana taunts her again. "Lola?"

It's like a nail against a chalkboard, gratingly piercing her ears, but it does twice as much damage to her pride.

"Hey, Earth to Lola."

She's _loving_ this, _loving_ the way she grimaces and shifts around uncomfortably. She can't get enough of reducing her twin to this undignified, trembling mess.

"Lola, we're burning daylight here."

She balls her fists and shakes violently, although with how unperturbed Lana looks, she probably thinks that she's shivering from being creeped out.

"I don't see that kissy _faaaaaaace_."

Something snaps, and Lola finds her hands grabbing Lana by the straps of her overalls. Lana yelps out an "eek!" when Lola tugs her closer until once again, she's back to looking up close at one of the biggest glowers she's ever seen on Lola's face in her life.

"Will you stop bugging me already?!" Lola shouts to the heavens. "I'm gonna kiss the stupid thing, so why don't _you_ just stop being such a pest and…"

Lola stops herself mid-rant as a sprout shoots up, an idea brimming up through the soil. She watches with supremely satisfying pleasure as while a wicked smile begins to creep up on her face, Lana's eyes widen with realization and her lips form a trembling frown.

"Uh…L-Lola?"

In the blink of an eye, before she can gasp in shock, Lana finds her left cheek warmer than how it was before. Chad is dropped in surprise, but Lana's too stunned to notice. When Lola pulls back after two seconds, Lana finally regains her bearings and retches in revulsion as she furiously scrubs her cheek with her hand.

This time, it's Lola's turn to laugh, which she does as she falls on her back and kicks her feet up and down while pointing at her disgusted twin sister.

"Ewwwwww! Gross, Lola! Why'd you go and do that?!" Lana snaps as her cheek scrubbing continues.

Lola gasps and wheezes as she fights to keep her chortling at bay. She eventually wins, but doesn't bother to answer for herself without keeping her irritating smile plastered on for Lana to seethe at.

"You told me to kiss a bug, so I did."

Lana uses her cheek-scrubbing hand to jab a finger at herself. "Last time I checked, _I'm_ not a bug!"

"Oh, don't be so modest. Sometimes, you can be the biggest pest that can be, and everyone _knows_ that pests are bugs."

Lana's spluttering and baffled expression nearly causes Lola to fall prey to another laughing fit.

"That's pushing it, and you know it!" Lana fires back and was about to resume her cheek scrubbing again…

Until Lola giggles and moves slowly towards her twin, arms outstretched.

"Aaaaawwww, don't be grumpy," Lola coos. "I know just the thing you need."

She puckers her lips and begins making exaggerated kissing sounds, each vibration making Lana's right eye twitch.

But just as Lola reaches the halfway point, Lana leaps up and bolts towards the door, screaming at the top of her lungs. As soon as she scrambles it open and slams it shut, Lola dusts off her hands and smugly declares to herself, "Ah, beauty _and_ brains; I'd say it's a burden to have both, but that'd be a lie."


End file.
